dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
List of Planets
This is a list of planets which have been seen or heard throughout the ''Dragon Ball'' series. Planets *'Alpha' – A planet that was destroyed by Kid Buu. *'Arak's Planet' - The home of the God of Destruction Arak and his attendant Cukatail. *'Arcose' – A home planet to the Arcosians, a race responsible for supplying the Saiyans with additional money and technology after conquering the Tuffles. *'Arlia' – A planet home to an insectoid race under a tyrannical government. Vegeta and Nappa kill the ruler King Moai before destroying the planet. *'Babari' – A planet within Universe 10. It is the home of savage warriors known as Babarians. As part of the Prison Planet it is known as "Green Area". *'Bas' – Planet Bas is the home planet of the race of the same name.Dragon Ball Z: The Anime Adventure Game *'Big Gete Star' – An artificial machine planet assembled around a self-aware computer chip that becomes integrated with Cooler. *'Banna' – A planet mentioned by Whis in Dragon Ball Super. *'Beehay' – An asteroid-like planet, populated by giant worm creatures called Mouma. *'Beenz' – This is the planet where the Beenz, a species of extremely intelligent people, once lived. Turles revived two members of the Beenz people from fossils, Rasin and Lakasei, by using an extract from the Tree of Might. *'Beerus' Planet' – The home of the God of Destruction Beerus and his attendant Whis. *'Belmod's Planet' - The home of the God of Destruction Belmod and his attendant Marcarita. *'Chaos Area' - One of the planets used to make the Prison Planet. *'Cooler #6 (Zalt)' – The planet where Neiz is from. It is nothing but water, and its inhabitants evolved from a species of amphibians. *'Cooler #98 (Brench)' – This is the planet where Salza (and possibly Jeice) is from. *'Cooler #256 (Beppa)' – The planet which Dore is from, mentioned in a Shonen Jump issue. *'Core Area' - One of the planets used to make the Prison Planet. *'Cretaceous' – A planet populated by dinosaur creatures. One of the Black Star Dragon Balls landed here. *'Daldon' – A planet in Universe 11 that was under attack but saved by the Pride Troopers. *'Dark Planet' – The planet where Dr. Lychee's escape pod docked. *'Dark Star' – Yakon's home planet. *'Demon Realm' – The realm of demons. It is Dabura's home planet. *'Dorakiya' – A planet in Universe 11, and the home of the Dorakiyans. *'Dual Planet' – Two planets that formed a pair. *'Earth' – The futuristic Earth of Dragon Ball. Sometimes referred to as "Dragon World" in the video games. *'Eros' – A planet where, according to Mr. Popo, an evil dragon surfaced before moving on to destroy an entire galaxy. *'Fake Namek' – A deserted planet where Zaacro and Raiti were stranded. *'Frieza #17' - A place where the headquarters of the Third Stellar Region Army is located. *'Frieza #79' – One of Frieza's bases. Vegeta returns here after his defeat on Earth. Before leaving, he encounters his rival, Cui. *'Frieza #448' – One of Frieza's former occupied planets. By the time of Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, the planet rebelled and managed to regain control. *'Gaspa' - A planet that is home to dragons according to Beerus. *'Gelbo' – A planet with intense seismic activity. Populated by a race of humanoids and a catfish monster called Zoonama. One of the Black Star Dragon Balls landed here. *'Grand Kai's Planet' – A planet in the Other World, home of the Grand Kai. *'The Green Planet' – Majin Ozotto's lair. *'Heaven' – A gigantic planet in the Other World, covered with flowers and plants. It has a strange glow to it. It looks slightly like Earth, but every one on the planet has a ghostly tail. *'Hera' – The home planet of Bojack and the Galaxy Soldiers. *'Ikonda' – The planet where the Battle Cyborg Cacao was built to fight in an interstellar war. *'Imecka' – The first planet Goku, Trunks, and Pan visit on their quest to search the Black Star Dragon Balls. *'Jung' - A planet that is home to valuable Blue Aurum. Goku and Merus stop the Macareni Siblings from stealing it. *'Jupiter' – The fifth planet from the Sun in Earth's solar system, just as it is in real life. *'Kaishin' – Homeworld of the Core Person, the original race of all Kai and Supreme Kai. *'Kabocha' – Daiz was the prince of the Pukinpa Dynasty on this planet before Turles let him become one of his men. *'Kanassa' – Home planet of the psychic fish-like Kanassans. Bardock and his team are invading it at the start of Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku. *'King Cold's planet' – The planet where Frieza is taken to be repaired. *'King Kai's Planet' – A very tiny planet in the Other World, only approximately 100 meters or so in diameter. Despite its small size, it has 10x Earth's gravity. It is destroyed by Cell's self-destruction after Goku teleported him there during the Cell Games. *'Konats' – Home planet of Tapion and Minotia, and the planet from which Hirudegarn originates. *'Kuhn' – A planet visited in the video game Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku. *'Litt' – The planet that Vegeta came to while in search of Goku. Vegeta killed many fighters there who worked under Frieza including a Litt Frieza Soldier and then destroyed the entire planet. *'Luud' – Home planet of a weird cult who worships a Machine Mutant called Luud. *'M-2' – A planet-type Machine Mutant home the Machine Mutant army. *'Makyo Star' – Home planet of Garlic Jr. Destroyed by Gohan's Golden Dome Attack during the Garlic Jr. Saga. *'Manu' – A planet mentioned by Beerus in Resurrection ‘F’. It is said that a giant toad lives here. *'Mars' – A planet in the North Area. It was destroyed by King Nikochan in Dr. Slump, and Martians appear in the Other World in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. *'Mayonnai' - A planet mentioned by Cabba where he fought space pirates with Frost. *'Meat' – The planet where Bardock's team was ambushed and killed by Team Dodoria, by orders of Frieza. *'Metamor' – The home planet of the Metamorans. *'Mogina' – Homeworld of the Moginaian race. It was destroyed by Beerus. *'Monmaasu' – A planet where everything is gigantic. One of the Black Star Dragon Balls landed here. *'Monser' – A planet Beerus destroyed after tiring of its food. *'Myuu's Planet' - The planet where Myuu performs his experiments and where Baby is located. *'Namchek' – A planet only mentioned by name, when King Kai searches his planetary address book for the location of Namek. *'Namchinno' – A planet only mentioned by name, when King Kai searches his planetary address book for the location of Namek. *'Name' ("nee-me") – A planet only mentioned by name, when King Kai searches his planetary address book for the location of Namek. *'Namek' – Original home of the Namekians, pillaged by Frieza and his henchmen. Ultimately destroyed by Frieza. *'Nameless Planet' – Planet where the teams of Beerus and Champa fought to protect or take Universe 7's Earth. *'Netfiss' - Planet in Universe 11 where one of the Pride Troopers' base is at. *'New Namek' – The new home planet of the Namekians after the destruction of the original Namek. *'New Vegeta' – A planet offered to Vegeta by Paragus as a kingdom. It was later destroyed by a comet, known by name as Comet Camori, located in another galaxy. *'Nikochan' – King Nikochan's home planet. *'Nutts' – The planet where Amond was imprisoned before Turles freed him. *'Octo' – Homeworld of the Octo Race. *'Outa' – A planet visited in the video game Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku. *'Pital' – A hospital planet. *'Planet' – A battle stage in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. It appears similar to planets controlled by Frieza, such as Planet Frieza #79 or Planet Vegeta. *'Planet Cruiser' - Lord Slug's spaceship, which has a Terra-Freezed planet as it's shell. *'Polaris' – A frozen planet. One of the Black Star Dragon Balls landed here. *'Popol' – A planet mentioned by Kibito. It is inhabited by frogs that have golden yellow droppings. *'Potaufeu' – An arid planet covered in large mushrooms and rumored to house a dormant, mystical power called the Superhuman Water (actually a deadly weapon named "Commeson"). It is devoid of intelligent life besides a single inhabitant named Potage. *'Prison Planet' - An experiment site created by Fu by chaining multiple planets together. *'Ribrianne's Planet' - The planet that the Kamikaze Fireballs originate from in the manga is a location in Universe 2. *'Rudeeze' – A desert planet orbiting many stars, populated by Sandipedes. One of the Black Star Dragon Balls landed here. *'Rygol 7' – A planet only mentioned by name in the Ocean Group dubs, when Vegeta explains to Goku how his squad had trouble defending against the advanced technology used by the planet's people to repel the Saiyans until Bardock developed the "fake moon" technique used to transform into a Great Ape in the absence of a lunar body. *'Sacred World of the Kai' – Home of the Supreme Kais in the Other World, the highest ranking deities in Dragon Ball (unlike the Kais, the Supreme Kais do not seem to have individual worlds). *'Sadala' - The home planet of the Saiyans. In Universe 6, the planet remains (Cabba lives there), but in Universe 7, it was destroyed by the Saiyans themselves. *'Saute' – The home planet of the criminal Gryll and his henchmen. *'Shamo' – A planet enslaved by Paragus and Broly. A neighbor planet of New Vegeta. Was completely destroyed by Broly shortly after he turned into a Legendary Super Saiyan. *'Shikk' – A planet conquered by Nappa, Raditz, and Vegeta in three days. Frieza, Dodoria, and Zarbon teased them saying they'd be able to do it in a much shorter timespan. *'Slug' – The planet which Lord Slug was sent to from Namek as a baby. *'Slum Area' - One of the planets used to make up the Prison Planet. *'Snack' – A planet inhabited by Snackians. Galbee is the hero of the planet and traveled to Earth to fight Mr. Satan. *'Sweetz' – A planet Champa visits to receive sweets in Universe 6. *'Synthesizer' – An alien from this planet appears in Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu. *'Tazba' – A planet only mentioned by name, when during one of Frieza's flashbacks King Vegeta questions a Saiyan warrior on the status of its capture. *'Tech-Tech' – Home planet of the Tech-Tech aliens. *'Tigere' – Home planet of a giant tiger-like creature. One of the Black Star Dragon Balls landed here. *'Todokama' – A planet that Vegeta and Broly visit. *'Towale' - A planet in Universe 11 that has a Galactic Prison. *'Tritek' – A planet only mentioned by name, when Nappa explains that the batch of Saibamen used against the Dragon Team on Earth is the same batch as the "ones that survived that crazy battle on Tritek." *'Vampa' - A planet that Broly was sent to in Dragon Ball Super: Broly. *'Vegeta/Tuffle' – The planet Vegeta is seen only briefly in the anime and manga, and there is little information given as to its exact nature. What is known is that Vegeta possesses ten times the gravity of planet Earth. The planet was originally called Planet Plant and was at this time home to two races: the Tuffles and the Saiyans. The Tuffles were a diminutive race who lacked physical strength and toughness but were very intelligent and skilled with technology. By contrast, the Saiyans were a very strong and powerful, but primitive race. The Saiyans killed off the Tuffles and took the planet for their own. Frieza soon seized control and used the Saiyans to conquer other worlds. He eventually destroyed it to keep the Super Saiyan of legend from emerging, though it was later restored, and renamed as Planet Tuffle, thanks to Baby's actions in Dragon Ball GT. It also exists in Universe 6 under the name Planet Tuffle. *'Wagashi' – The home planet of Monaka. *'Watrin' – A planet where Whis brought some food for Beerus from. *'Yardrat' – The planet where Goku learned Instant Transmission. *'Zoon' – Home planet of Pui Pui, with a gravity of ten times that of Earth. *'Zorert' – A planet mentioned only by Champa and Vados. *'Zuno's Planet' – Homeworld for Zuno and his assistants. *'Planet 904 in Blue 4032' - The planet where Whis sends the villains in the Bad Guy Saga. *'Unnamed Planets' – Several unnamed planets appear in the series. Saiyan soldiers are seen destroying an unnamed planet in a flashback in the Vegeta Saga. King Vegeta, Vegeta, Nappa, and three Saiyan soldiers are seen destroying another unnamed planet when Vegeta recalls his past in the anime. Kid Vegeta trains on an unnamed planet controlled by Frieza at the beginning of the TV special Bardock - The Father of Goku, and he is seen on another unnamed planet while his home planet is destroyed by Frieza. Vegeta and Nappa are seen on an unnamed planet while Raditz was on Earth. Another unnamed planet was destroyed by Frieza's soldiers; it is where Zeshin, Bun, Emi and many other orphans in the Mirror spaceship originated from. Another one is where Vegeta killed an army of Appule's race soldiers. In a promotional movie for Dragon Ball Heroes, Lord Slug's henchmen are seen on an unnamed planet, attacking the native Toadmen. Cooler is on an unnamed planet when he learns that his brother was killed by a Super Saiyan and decides to invade Earth in Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge. Kid Buu goes to an unnamed planet and destroys it. While taking refuge from the battle with Kid Buu, Kibito Kai takes Dende and Old Kai to an unnamed planet whose surface is covered in grass. Ten million years ago, Moro fought the Supreme Kais on an unnamed planet. Other unnamed planets appear in the Dragon Ball Super where three unnamed Galactic Patrol Female Prisoners destroys a group of humanoid alien monster and Seven-Three invades and kills-off several porcupine-like humanoids in an unnamed planet while Yunba and Shimorekka eat the inhabitants' food source. Trivia *In the real world, a planet is a celestial body, typically formed during the birth of a star and composed of rock or gas left over from that event, that has a fixed orbit around a parent star. Depending on size, a planet can have a variable gravitational effect on other celestial bodies and objects (e.g. other planets, asteroids, comets, etc.). Gallery See also *List of races References ca:Llista de Planetes Category:Lists *